


Sugar & Spice

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Although nothing really happens, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust can be soft at times, Attraction, Blushing, Cuddling, Demons, Dominant Angel Dust, Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Sir Pentious is a slightly shy guy, Submissive Sir Pentious, Touching, Warmth & Coldness, [secretly], referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: With that night being as dark as ever, he heard a noise..
Relationships: Angel Dust & Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there's been mostly smut of this ship, hell there is a lot of smutty stuff in the fandom, & that's fine. I don't mind it. Although I'm gonna keep my word that I'm only gonna write fluff for Hazbin Hotel, especially since it's already dark and really needs it ❤️ I know that you can write smut with characters other than Alastor, but ya know xD Also, anyway (since there's mostly smut of this ship), I decided to write this. Because they need fluffy-ness too 💕💙♥️

That night was dark as ever before. 

Sir Pentious was at his place now. 

He was glad about the peace and quiet again, although he can't deny this loneliness that he felt, inside himself. He's also thinking, being in these thoughts. 

After awhile though, he had heard something. 

A noise from nearby. He is getting off there (from where he was sitting down on the couch) to check it out. 

Although he found nothing. 

So Sir Pentious headed upstairs and into his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sir Pentious was in that room now. 

He was closing it, shutting the door behind himself. 

Sir Pentious got startled, sensing someone again, although from behind him. But he hadn't turned around in time, because then he was pushed down onto the bed. On his back. He glanced upwards, seeing who was there. 

It's just Angel Dust. Naturally, that's weird. 

Though he was still shocked about it. Why is he here? He asked himself, in his faded mind. He was snapping out of it. He stares at him and hissed slightly. 

Angel Dust only grinned at that now. He had on a long sleeved comfy sweater with white and pink stripes, soft white shorts, also white knee-high socks. He has on his long black boots as well. All of that instead of his usual outfit. 

There was a strange yet nice quietness between them, until something else happened again. 

Sir Pentious noticed that Angel Dust was getting closer to him. 

Angel Dust leaned in, silently. He kissed him. He liked how softened Sir Pentious's lips are. 

Sir Pentious hummed softly. 

Angel Dust smiled slightly, before it gets turned into a grin. He deepened that kiss, putting his tongue in Sir Pentious's mouth, tasting him. 

Sir Pentious made a low noise against Angel Dust's lips. His reddish eyes on him, staring now. 

Angel Dust had his stare on him as well, his unique mismatched shaded eyes on that snake demon. He hums in a silent way himself. He kept this kiss going a bit longer. 

They're kissing for awhile, until they both finally pull apart from it. 

Sir Pentious was flustered out of his mind, blushing deeply, a dark red shade. 

Angel Dust smirked at that. "Well, aren't you adorable~" he said to him, with a low tone of voice, mixed in his flirty self. 

Sir Pentious felt his face as it heated up, darker than before. He blushed a bit more, from this (hearing the other male's voice) and especially caused by the fact that Angel Dust had started to open his coat. 

Angel Dust opened that coat, although he hadn't stripped it off. He stared at him again, taking in the sight. Then, he leans down and over him. He touched him, leaving kisses down this other male's body. He loved how smooth it is. 

Sir Pentious was loving Angel Dust's warm and soft body on his own. Although he was having second thoughts about this, he wasn't in the mood to have sex really. But how could he tell him that? This was Angel Dust after all..

Angel Dust noticed that this other male was thinking. Though he was in his thoughts too. He also thinks, wondered what kind of noises that he could get out of Penny and what he looked like during sex.. That aroused him, getting Angel Dust turned on, although he snapped out of it when he was noticing something. He saw that and sensed it. He realized that Sir Pentious's body was shaking, but it wasn't from excitement..no, this is different..

"..w-wait a second, Angel, I.." Sir Pentious seemed to be struggling to talk. Especially to him. 

Angel Dust looked at him. He notices that look on Sir Pentious's expression, in his eyes there was nervousness and being unsure. It looks like he didn't want it after all. He sighed softly at that. 

Sir Pentious didn't want this, but he doesn't want him to leave ethier. He wants Angel Dust to stay. He would rather have that, than to be lonely again. 

Because that's what he's been feeling lately. 

Angel Dust snaps out of it. He didn't get off there to leave, instead he stays where he was. 

It couldn't hurt to stay around, for awhile longer now. 

He lays down, next to him. He stayed there with him again. 

Which Sir Pentious seems glad about too. 

Sir Pentious was lying on his side as well. He got closer to him. 

Angel Dust lets him do that. He also wrapped his arms around this other male, holding him close. He loved that coldness on his warmth. 

They cuddled now, nuzzled against each other as both guys take in their scents. They both closed their eyes, eventually, falling asleep. 

It's nice, again. In that silence of night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :) 💚🐍


End file.
